Remember
by DemonsxXxHeart
Summary: Inuyasha and I walked off towards the Goshinboku, me giggling the whole time because of my fuzzy alcohol induced vision and thoughts. Inuyasha even tried to catch me when I tripped over myself, him tumbling down with me to break the fall, because apparently hanyou's can get drunk too. What we did after that, I would never forget. But he's gone now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Remember

**Author**: DemonsxXxHeart

**Word Count**: 706

**Rating**: T

**Status**: One-Shot. Complete.

**Song Inspiration**: Stop And Stare - One Republic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Naraku has been dead for nearly five years now, five long years that I have lived in my era. I remember the party the village threw when we returned victorious, I remember the long hours of laughing with my friends. Cup after cup of Sake disappeared as the night drew on. Sango and Miroku retired earlier than most others, and from the way Sango was smiling at Miroku, I knew they had finally decided to be together. It's just too bad that I wasn't able to tease her in the morning. It's just too bad that I wasn't there with her helping her to plan her wedding like I had promised. Shippou had ran off to play with Kohaku and Rin, I could tell then that the three of them would become close friends in time. Even Sesshoumaru and Kouga had joined in the celebrations. Although, Sesshoumaru just wandered around most of the time, occasionally I would see him take a drink.

Inuyasha and I walked off towards the Goshinboku, me giggling the whole time because of my fuzzy alcohol induced vision and thoughts. Inuyasha even tried to catch me when I tripped over myself, him tumbling down with me to break the fall, because apparently hanyou's can get drunk too. What we did after that, I would never forget. I remember the taste of his skin, I remember the way his body felt pressed to mine.

But he's gone now. He's in his era, and I in mine.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I had known this would happen.

Fairytales didn't really exist, and I had been living one. Still am, in a way. There are nights, to this day, that I wake up crying, aching for him psychically and emotionally. I yearn to have him in my arms once more, just one more time. There are mornings that when I wake, I reach for my yellow backpack and then get ready to head down the stairs. I get close to the well, and then I remember. The well is closed.

Forever.

I used to do that a lot, especially during that first year apart. That was the hardest. I cried myself to sleep every night, and once became so sick that I had to be hospitalized. They learned I was slowly starving myself to death. Momma cried, pleading with me. She didn't want to lose me, the death of my father twelve years ago was hard enough for her. I promised I wouldn't do this again.

And I didn't.

But I still cried myself to sleep every night. I have very few pictures of him, most are worn and have tear stains on them, and if I didn't have them perhaps I would delude myself into thinking all that was a trick of my mind. That maybe he never existed.

But it wasn't.

I tried dating after three years, but I found I was constantly comparing them to _him_. None of them could come close. I mean, what normal human could? He was… Inuyasha was the best. He had the best of both words, the heart of a human and the strength and stamina of a youkai. I wonder if someday this pain in my chest will fade.

Somehow, I know it won't.

I felt dead inside, like I didn't have a purpose anymore. Sometimes at time when I'm lonely, I'll turn my lights on and draw him. Or cuddle up to a pillow, imagining that it was it chest I was laying on.

I miss him.

I love him.

I want him back.

My Inuyasha… I wonder if you still remember me, like I remember you.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a real chapter, but to the ones who read this **SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM** and read the brief section under **IMPORTANT.**

This is directed at **''Hatephony fans''** and their stupid review. Because, really, that's what it is.

Seeing as you couldn't use an _actual account_ to flame me on, I have no choice but to reply to you in another chapter.

One: I am not a 'fake fan.' I love Inu/Kag. I've loved them, and the anime since I first started watching it at the end of 2005.

Two: **I am not writing to please you, nor anyone else.** I write because I'm bored.

And yes, this is one of the fictions I'm not exactly proud of, I wrote it in like 20 minutes and didn't know what to do with it. I'm not looking for your approval.

Because I don't want it. So, with that being said... FUCK OFF.

And do ME a favor and "Deal with it."

Also… I **won't** rage quit and stop writing because of **ONE PERSON**. I haven't had any other flames, so I don't care about yours. Back on my **N.B.T.S.** story, which I deleted to revise, I had nothing but a lot of positive feedback. Really, if you don't like something, then don't bother to review it. And half the stuff you said, made no sense. Finish school, you really need to work on your grammar and spelling.

"just because your little pairing didn't happen and no matter how much you live in denial it never gonna happen so Deal with it" - I'm not living in denial, kid. I've watched and read the entire Inuyasha anime/manga. I know what happens. This is fan fiction. FAN FICTION. We can do whatever we want. Write whatever we want.

"you had to go and crap in THE REAL PAIRING Canon in the manga" - That just made me laugh, thank you.

Either way, thank you for reviewing. However, I don't care about anything you just said. None of it hurt my feelings if that was what you were aiming for.

**IMPORTANT:**

And because of this ignorant reviewer - I am going to add a SECOND for REAL chapter to this AND revise the first bit while giving a bit more detail like someone asked for. Thank you for giving the inspiration to do this, "Hatephony fans." The chapters will be up in a couple of days. Hugs and kisses.

Love you all, DemonsxXxHeart.


End file.
